


Let Me Hear You Scream

by veiledndarkness



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veiledndarkness/pseuds/veiledndarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't catch his breath and he can't say that he doesn't want this. Written for the twd_kinkmeme on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Hear You Scream

Tucked under Merle, weighted down by the heavier body, Merle’s legs pinning him in place, one leg on either side of his own, Daryl fights to catch his breath. He’s gasping and his hips are making small jerking movements and Merle’s hands are wrapped around his neck, fingers lightly pressing into his skin.

His chest rises and falls and he wants to panic but the feel of Merle’s cock inside him is intoxicating. It’s as heavy and thick as the rest of him and he feels like he’s under a warm blanket, crushed by the familiar weight of his big brother.

He can hear Merle whispering in his whiskey roughened voice near his ears, the words in the air over the sound of his own heartbeat roaring, he can feel the nubby blanket under his thighs and the sweat-slick skin of his brother’s chest, rubbing against his own.

‘Let me hear you, little brother,’ Merle tells him, his cock thrusting slow and shallow inside him and Daryl wants to scream as Merle’s fingers dig in deeper around his throat, pressing down hard on the tender flesh, cutting off his oxygen.

He tries to speak but there’s no air left for him to do so. He tries to beg, his eyes wide, pupils blown out and he’s so _full_ that he can’t think of anything other than the slow, so slow movements inside him or the feel of Merle’s fingers digging cruelly into his neck.

Daryl feels a moan rise up from his chest and he chokes on it as his body begins to fight the lack of air. His hips lift harder than before and he’s panicking a little that maybe this time, Merle won’t back off at the last second, that maybe, just maybe, he’ll let Daryl choke and gasp until the world goes black.

His body flutters and he writhes in Merle’s grip, his cock harder than ever, leaking and rubbing against Merle’s stomach, trapped there, pinned like the rest of him and he gurgles in his throat, his eyes desperate with fear and arousal and disbelief and Merle throws his head back, roaring with laughter.

‘C’mon, lemme hear you scream, baby boy,’ he croons and angles a thrust up inside Daryl, his fingers tighter than ever and Daryl goes wild, bucking and lifting and just as he feels the world dim around him, Merle’s fingers relax ever so slightly and he breathes in and he _comes_ , God, he flies up, up and he’s hurtling through his orgasm, Merle’s raspy laughter ringing around him.

Daryl comes to as Merle lazily, slowly thrusts inside him, his tongue tracing the dark fingerprint bruises that line Daryl’s neck and his back curves up and he presses himself closer to Merle, reveling in the weight and warmth of his brother, his air coming in scratchy bursts and his come coating Merle’s stomach.

He breathes deeply even when it hurts, and he could scream, just to have Merle do it to him again.


End file.
